This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The purpose of this study is to describe the effect of a 10-week exercise program on nerve function and number of nerve fibers in the skin in the lower leg in people with diabetic neuropathy.